For convenience and other benefits, it is useful to provide a customer with the ability to order services online for in-person delivery, such as to a customer's home or business. For example, it is well known in the art to provide an interactive application or website by which a customer can order food items (such as pizza) from a restaurant for delivery. For example, the user can enter a website operated by a particular restaurant, select one or more food items provided by that restaurant, and place an order for delivery.
More recently, food and beverage delivery services have been introduced separately from the restaurants to provide a customer with the ability to select online food and beverage items from among several restaurants for which the delivery service can deliver food and beverage items. To order a food or beverage item, the customer enters a website or application for a particular delivery service and selects from among the restaurants and then food or beverage items that are available through that particular delivery service. Upon completion of the customer's order, the delivery service acquires the selected food or beverage items from the restaurant and delivers the food or beverage items to the customer.